


Heaven in Hiding

by thegaynerd



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaynerd/pseuds/thegaynerd
Summary: Waverly gets a little distracted during a date night with Nicole.





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo :)
> 
> Basically a little one shot that came to me while I was listening to 'Heaven in Hiding' by Halsey. I'd recommend giving it a listen.
> 
> So with a little encouragement from bootsncatz, I decided to give it a go and write it down.  
> Also a massive thank you to her, as always, for doing the beta duties and making sure it all makes sense. Maybe even stop by her page and check out her fics? They're pretty awesome :)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like it :)

Waverly sat on the kitchen counter top watching her girlfriend move around her, plating up their food for their date night. Slowly she let her eyes admire the redheads slender, toned body. Her mouth suddenly dry at the sight of Nicole in tight fitted jeans, hugging all the right places. Her blouse dipping between her cleavage, showing the brunette just enough to leave her wanting more.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Waverly held her arms out to Nicole, not saying a word. Fighting back the quirk in her lips, knowing it would give away the shorter girl's intentions. Nicole crossed the kitchen to Waverly, smile a mile wide. Taking Nicole's hands in her own when their fingers touched Waverly pulled her girlfriend the rest of the short distance catching her with waiting lips. Kissing her gently. Just as she felt Nicole melt into the kiss Waverly pulled away, her lips hovering just out of reach, moving further back when the officer tried to chase the kiss not ready for it to end. The brunette smirked to herself knowing she was leading her girlfriend to exactly where she wanted her.

 

Pushing Nicole back she hopped down off of the counter and stood on her tip toes, sliding her arms around the taller woman's neck, letting their lips connect again. The redhead smiled into the kiss making Waverly look up through her lashes at her girlfriend, quirking an eyebrow.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, sweet thing,” Nicole cooed, smile growing.

 

Waverly pouted and dipped an eyebrow.

 

“We'll see how sweet I can be,” she smirked pulling Nicole down by her neck into a hungry kiss, the other woman gripped Waverly's hips, fingertips digging into them, drawing the brunette closer. This time it was Waverly's turn to smirk, running her tongue along Nicole's bottom lip, the redhead gasped sending a jolt of electricity through the shorter woman's frame, a knot forming in her stomach. Nicole granted her the access she wanted, a groan coming from the redhead as their tongues met. She pulled Waverly up onto the breakfast bar, deepening their kiss.

 

Waverly pushed at Nicole's chest separating them again, a devilish look in her hazel eyes. The brunette leaning in, next to Nicole's ear.

 

“I'm in charge tonight, baby,” she breathed into Nicole's neck beginning to trail light kisses up her jaw. Her fingers playing with the hem of the redheads blouse. Nicole gripped at Waverley's hips a little hard causing her to hiss at the sting of nails digging into her exposed flesh. Waverly took the older woman's hands and placed them flat either side of her thighs.

 

“Ah, ah. No touching unless I tell you to.”

 

She leaned in and bit Nicole's lip before soothing it with a firm kiss. Waverly pulled Nicole between her legs and lifted the blouse over her head. Kissing the redhead’s neck down along her collarbone eliciting moans from the older woman as she threw her head back, her body screaming with each touch. Nicole bunched her fists fighting the urge to touch her girlfriend causing a satisfied giggle from Waverly.

 

Nicole's resolve cracked and she grabbed the younger woman, pulling her off of the breakfast bar. Waverly kissed her girlfriend hard and passionate, pleased to be sending her girlfriend crazy.

 

“Put. Me. Down,” she said sternly between kisses pushing against Nicole's chest. Nicole obliged with a frustrated sigh.

 

“Baby, you're killing me,” the older woman's voice pleading.

 

Waverly didn't answer, she simply smiled at Nicole taking her hand and leading her through to the lounge, pushing Nicole down on the couch.

 

As much as Waverly enjoyed the effect she was having on Nicole, the thought of making her come undone had Waverly's center pulse with arousal.

 

Dropping to her knees she pulled Nicole's legs apart, placing herself between them. Her hands working the button on Nicole's jeans. Hooking her fingers over the waistband she slowly pulled them down, looking into brown lust filled eyes. The redhead lifted her hips to allow Waverly to pull down her jeans and underwear. The brunette’s palm running a trail over Nicole's stomach finding her bra covered breast.

 

“Off,” she ordered, Nicole complying enthusiastically.

 

Waverly began to massage her breast kissing along Nicole's stomach and hips. The officer turning to putty beneath her touch, moans and gasps floating around the dimly lit room. Waverly trailing kisses back up Nicole's toned stomach ran her tongue over her hardened nipple. Taking it between her teeth, Nicole's back arched as she hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure shooting through her. Waverly eased the sting taking it between her lips. Waverly stroked a trail up the older woman's thigh causing her body to shake at the touch, surrendering herself completely to Waverly, gripping the edge of the couch to ground herself and fight reaching out for the brunette.

 

Waverly moved her hand to Nicole's center and slid a finger into slick heat, a moan erupting from her chest as Nicole gasped.

 

“You're so wet for me,” Waverly whispered in a teasing tone, starting to circle her clit. The brunette kissed back down her girlfriend's body wanting to taste her, withdrawing her fingers, Nicole's hips chasing them.

 

Waverly pushed Nicole's hips down almost impatiently before kissing along them and up her thigh sending the older woman into a frenzy of desire.

 

“W-Waves. Baby. Please.”

 

Hearing her girlfriend beg for her Waverly lost her resolve, running her tongue through the redheads folds. A strangled scream filled the air around them. Gasping between heavy quickening breaths as Waverly tongue picked up pace before sliding down to her entrance. The taste of Nicole clouding her thoughts, jolts of desire pulsing through her. She dipped her tongue inside Nicole. Not getting as deep as she needed Waverly slid her fingers inside.

Her other hand moving up to massage Nicole's breast as she worked her girlfriend closer to the edge with her tongue and fingers. Nicole breath coming heavy and quick.

 

The redhead’s resolve broken completely she moved her hand to the back of Waverly's head letting brunette hair run through her fingers. Waverly too lost in Nicole beneath her to care about scolding her for breaking the rules. Feeling the taller woman's walls tighten around her fingers. Waverly knew Nicole was close. She picked up the pace until moan after moan rolled out of the redhead’s mouth gasping for breath.

 

“I'm so cl-” Nicole tried as she felt the coil in her stomach break. Her orgasm taking her by surprise, back arching as Waverly helped her ride it out until Nicole relaxed, breathless.

She looked at Waverly wide eyed as the brunette sucked her fingers with a satisfied grin. Nicole chuckled holding her arm out, signalling for her girlfriend to join her. Her breathing beginning to even out.

 

Happy to oblige Waverly hopped up and sat down on the couch next to Nicole pulling her in for a kiss. The taller woman let out a small moan tasting herself on the brunette’s lips. Waverly pulled back dipping her head innocently with a small giggle.

 

Nicole leaned in. “I'll get my own back, Earp” she whispered in Waverly's ear, soft and low, sending a tingling shiver down the younger woman's spine.

 

“I look forward to it, Officer Haught” she winked before snuggling into Nicole's side.

The food forgotten and cold in the kitchen.


End file.
